You're Alive?
by FeralZade
Summary: MY FIRST GOD DAMN FAN FICTION LOLOLOLOLOL A BIT SHORT I KNOW? ITS MY FIRST TIME


January 29

Hazakura Temple

1:04 AM

Iris's Room

"NO, NO STOP!" Iris yelled as she was sleeping, "NOT HIM PLEASE! ANYONE BUT HIM! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "IRIS! WAKE UP!" A sudden voice cried and Iris woke up from the same nightmare she always had ever since that day and it was Sister Bikini who woke her up.. "Is it that same dream again?.." Bikini asked. "It is... It will never go away... It's haunting me... or is it telling me something i don't know..." Iris replied. "Mind if I ask.. Who is this "Him" you keep mentioning in your dream?" Bikini nervously asked. "He's...He's... someone I love..." Iris slightly blushed. "Oh!? Really!? Who is it? Can I meet him one day?" Bikini said with excitment. Unfortunately Iris looks down with discomfort, "You...cant... Hes' dead... I wish I had done something... I wish I had stop her..." "Reallly!?... Sorry to hear that..." Bikini replied.

"It's been years since that day... Seven whole years... and that nightmare keeps haunting me... Phoenix Wright... The man I love... Died by poisoning by my twin sister... Before he left this world and into the afterlife...I told him who I really was... I don't think it's worth telling a dead man..." Iris says with even more pain struck in her heart.

(Phoenix Wright?... Where have I heard that name before?)

*Flashback a newspaper article*

*ROOKIE ATTORNEY PHOENIX WRIGHT DEFENDS PROSECUTOR MILES EDGEWORTH*

(AHHHH COULD IT BE HIM?! Maybe I should ask Iris more about this Phoenix Wright before I jump to conclusions)

"Ummm Iris?.. Could you tell me more about this Phoenix person?"

"Huh? Oh sure...There's no point keeping it away... He was the next victim of my sister poisoning streak... but my sister wants to me impersonate her to do it which... is why I agreed to help her... for a whole six months I been impersonating as my sister to kill him... however all those days past and I became more attracted to him .. that I made for him a special sweater , pink with a big heart and a large letter "P" he loves it so much that he wore it everyday... He told me he wants to be a lawyer.. Defence Attorney... One day my sister told me to stop fooling around and just get it over with... I was in the park with him and I gave him my omelets that he loves to eat ...so I tried to poison the omelets while he isn't looking... however seeing him... with that sweater... hand over my shoulder... I felt I was replenish, reborn into something new.. I toss away that bottle and moved on.. And I didn't realised... the omelets... were already poisoned..."

(Could I be right? He wants to be a defence attorney like Iris said and This Phoenix Wright in the clipping is an attorney.. hmmmm there's a number to his office I should call him in the morning)

MEANWHILE

January 29

Phoenix's House

1:25 AM

Phoenix's Room

"GAAAAAHHH" *pant* *pant* *pant* "ARGGHHHH This is the same nightmare as always... ME being poisoned by her..."

*Flashback start to appear*

"ARGHHH..."

-Flashback-

"What's going on... I feel... I feel like... dead..."

"Feenie"

"Dollie?... What's happening..."

"I am sorry"

(My senses... are not feeling ok...)

"Before you leave...this life... I have to something to say... I'm not dollie..

"HUH?! THEN WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I'm...Iris... Goodbye...Feenie...I'm sorry...please...forgiv-"

-End of Flashback-

"Iris?... Who is this Iris... the one who impersonate "Dollie"... Maybe she's the one I love... what was she trying to say before I blacked out... please forgi?... "forgive me?" is that what she was trying to say?... I'll figure it out in the morning.."

Phoenix's questions are quite reasonable.. Who is this Iris he is wondering about and all this time was he dating her and not "Dollie"?

January 29

Wright and Co. Law Office

9:30 AM

"ughh... my head still hurts... from that nightmare...! I almost forgot!... Iris?... been seven years since I last saw "Dollie"... but now..."

(ARGHHHH I DON'T HAVE A CLUE... WHERE TO LOOK?... I have no cases for three whole days...)

*Riiinngggg Riinnngggg* *Riiiinnnnggg Riinnnngggg*

*BEEP*

(Huh?)

"Hello! You have reach Wright and Co. Law Offices, I'm currently not in the office. If you like me to defend you please lea-"

*BEEEEEEPPPPP*

"Hello! Hello! Sorry about that, this is Phoenix Wright speaking."

"Ummm hello.. My name is Bikini."

(Bikini? What a weird name)

"And ummmm"

(What should I do?.. Should I tell Phoenix a lie or something?)

"Ummm I heard the phone message saying about defend? And a friend of mine who is staying with me is currently accused of murder and I need your help!"

(Please fall for it Phoenix)

"Hmmmm okay... Where's your house and who is the client?"

"Hazakura Temple and her name is..."

(OH NO! I COULDN'T SAY IRIS! HE MAY KNOW!... THINK! BIKINI THINK!)

"Hello? Hello? Bikini are you there?"

"OH! Uhhh sorrry! Her name is...Rachel! Yes!"

"Why did you pause before you say the name?"

"Uhhh hesitation?"

"Alright alright, Hazakura Temple huh? Located in the mountains?"

"Yes it is, a two hour train ride to be percise, oh and wear a jacket or a sweater it's really cold here!"

"OK! Be there in around 2-3 Hours!"

*BEEEP*

(Hazakura Temple... hmmm I wonder what Maya doing back at her home village... nahhh now its Case Time!)

Phoenix went back to his house and start to search for a jacket or a sweater to wear to the Temple. After a few minutes of digging through he seems to be worried because his "Law" suit wont be sufficent for surviving the cold. Then he stumble on a box with a paper that says "College Days" feeling uneasy Phoenix opens it and found his old memories... and a Pink Sweater with a Big Heart Shaped with a P in the middle... Phoenix remembers as it is the sweater that was given to him by "Dollie"

"...Been awhile huh?..."

Phoenix then tried the sweater and it seems to fit well like he never change!

"It's gonna be embarrassing! Might as well bring my badge just in case! TO THE TEMPLE!"

NEXT CHAPTER PLS?!


End file.
